When Sasuke Smiles
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: ..the whole world stops and stares for while.. post-war fic, One-Shot


**When Sasuke Smiles**

…the whole world stops and stares for a while.

_Caw-haw, caw-haw, caw-haw! _Went the crows.

For a while, that was the only sound we could hear outside the Hokage's office, besides the rustling of the leaves. We sat by the stairs making our own ways to entertain ourselves as we await the final verdict. Naruto and I can't help but be nervous, occasionally seeking each other's eyes for comfort. Kakashi-sensei wasn't even his Icha Icha Paradise book. The rest of the Rookie 9 was there along with their jounin senseis. So was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He was turning his back on all of us, purposely hiding his face. But I knew too well that he was getting anxious.

I looked at everyone. We were all silent and tired from the Great Ninja War that just ended. I look back at Naruto, whose face was nearly glued to the ground. I could see some of his wounds, visibly healing in an inhuman rate. I remember his final battle alongside Sasuke to defeat the enemy..

Oh, it was incredible! One of the best shinobi battles in history, I am sure of it! Naruto, as usual, was incredible. He used every bit of knowledge he earned from the start of his genin days up to now. We all know how vast those capabilities are. And then there's Sasuke, fighting side-by-side with him, pushing Naruto further up, even farther than his personal limits.

How their moves and attacks were synchronized! It's like each of their individual moves complement each other, slowly pummelling the enemy into ninja bits. And Sasuke.. I was just speechless watching him. Not only because he could rival Naruto's own capabilities, but he had a different aura about him. The look in his eye.. it wasn't the tainted revenge driven look. It took me back to five years ago, when we were twelve-years-old. Driven by the will to save someone precious!

And definitely at that time, everyone who witnessed the historical battle could say that he surpassed the expectations of the Uchiha name. And then the battle was done. Konoha was officially saved. We were all declared heroes – us shinobi and kunoichi. But the greatest hero of the war was no doubt Naruto Uzumaki. All the negativity brought about by war banished in our hearts.

But we – particularly Team 7 and Itachi – only had a short while to enjoy it.

Now, Lady Hokage and other shinobi are deciding on Sasuke's fate – a rather quick and informal trial, but that's all the village is capable at the moment. I know somehow Sasuke's going to be punished. Worst case scenario: he gets executed.

I do feel heart broken, too heartbroken for even a single tear-drop. And Naruto.. poor Naruto. After all he did to try to bring him back..

The door of the office opens, and a raven-haired missing-nin faces us. His face was blank, unreadable. He could've won a million bucks, or he could've been sentence to get his soul burned – you can never tell with Sasuke. A long, awkward silence followed. And then –

"Sasuke, you little squirt!" Itachi ran up to him, give him a surprise-attack bear hug, lifted him of his feat, put him down, and ruffled his black hair while still in his arms. "Do you know what you just did? Fighting with Naruto like that! That was amazing! If mother and father could see you, they would be so proud! But how could you betray me by not telling me how awesome you've become, you little squirt?"

Itachi was laughing, and Sasuke tried to fight him off with a fit of pushes and yelling "hey's!". Itachi started to tickle him at the waist. "This serves you right you little squirt, you!"

"Hey, hey, stop it Itachi! ITACHI-NII!" Sasuke yelled, struggling, sounding mad.

We were all laughing at the scene. Sasuke struggle so hard from the tickle attack, he was sweating. Typical Sasuke. No smiling for him – let along laughing!

Soon, he wasn't able to resist. "S-stop it!" A smile cracked up from his face, and the rest of us stopped laughing, and instead, stared at Sasuke.

Itachi stopped tickling. "What's wrong? Why did everyo-"

"S-sasuke.. You smiled.." I stuttered, placing my fingers close to my lips. We were all staring at him in awe. But he just frowned at us.

Another long awkward silence. Seeing Sasuke smile - it's a rare thing. Even for us who've know him for so long.. we've never seen him smile. Actually, we did, but it's more of an evil smile, so that doesn't count. He should smile more often..

'Cause when he does..

..the whole world stops and stares for a while.

But of course if he would do it all the time, it'd be normal and we wouldn't value it as much. But right then.. than very moment.. was priceless.

And then Itachi started to tickle him again. We all laughed, and even Sasuke laughed along with us. For a moment, I seemed to forget that we were just about to know of Sasuke's punishment. All we could right then was live in the moment.. and I wish it could last forever.

**The End**

_A/N: let's pretend that the magic force is still keeping Itachi alive, okay? Now let me know what you think. _

_Love,_

_Legendaryhuntress_

_Stand, Bow, Bye! _


End file.
